Dreams, Reality, and the Inbetween
by Dark of Sky
Summary: Will be shounen ai. Dreams are slowly claiming him, blotting out reality. When he cannot cry for help...who will give it to him?
1. Default Chapter

Wow, just noticing how many mistakes I had in the other one…So: Disclaimer: Standard disclaimer applies. 

A/N: well, this is my first MK fic…. So be nice! Might be shounen ai, Z/H. 

Have fun reading! 

(_Italicized font means the person is dreaming…and now you know_)

'….' Means thoughts (without the …)

Chapter one (creative title of the chapter ne?)

__

He hurt, everything hurt. Where was he? 

"Hiead…."

Dare he open his eyes to see the world around him? 

' I am not a coward.' He opened his eyes.

Harsh light berated him. He squinted crimson orbs, trying to see through the light, which blinded him.

"Hiead…"

Who was calling his name? He tried to move, to sit up, why wasn't he moving? 

"HIEAD!" His father was calling him, what had he done this time? 

"Hiead, you little runt, Get over here!"

"Yes father," the little boy with silver hair trotted obediently over to drunken man, his Dad. Looking down at the gravely, dirt floor, he stood. Awaiting the torrent of words that no child should here. Awaiting the pain and hurt that would leave marks, not visible to anyone.

~~~~~~~~~*~~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~**~~~**~~*~*~*~

Hiead sat straight up in bed, Sweating and breathing hard. No scolding, No fists hitting him, everything was…as it was. Falling back into the stiff, white mattress, scarlet eyes staring blankly upward, until another hell, another nightmare…came to claim him.

Little did he know that ever-light sleeping Zero, watched him. "Does he always do that?' Normally Zero thought it best not to wonder too much about Hiead, but recent events had caused him to think deeper on certain things. No matter how much thinking gave him headaches, as Kizna would put it.

'Are they nightmares, Hiead?' He wondered. Zero had had many nightmares…none of them however, had resulted in him waking up in a cold sweat. 

Clays voice interrupted his thoughts. 

" You know, Zero, Have you ever wondered what would happen if we did destroy Victim? I mean, where would all of us go?" Clay sat up and rested his head on his pajama covered knees.

" I dunno, I never thought that far ahead I guess, where do you think Hiead will go?" Zero couldn't help it, so he was curious boy, no one ever complained before. Well, that wasn't exactly true.

Clay glanced wearily over at Hiead's bed, hoping he was asleep before giving his reply, " To the loony bin." sliding back against the wall when Hiead shifted.

Zero laugher loudly, then flattened his face against his pillow to muffle the sound. Quite suddenly, an unidentified flying object made contact with his head.

"OUCH!" He yelled, holding his injured head in his hands protectively, looking over at Hiead, who was glaring murderously at them.

"Oh, come on Hiead, lighten up! It was just a joke!, Hey, wait a minute, where are you going?" Zero went stand up but got caught in his sheets that promptly deposited him in a heap on the hard floor. 

Hiead walked by him, toward the door that slid open as he approached it.

"Hiead Wait! You know we aren't aloud to be roaming freely along in halls when its…" The rest of Zero sentence got cut off somewhere between him trying to get up again, trying to see what time it was (it happened to be 3:15 in the morning) and tripping over his darn, evil, scheming sheets in the dark. 

"…Interesting." were the only words that seemed to describe the entire situation.

"well put, Clay." Zero mumbled sarcastically from his place on the linoleum floor.

"Zero, you can get up now."

"No, my blankets will just flatten me again."

"…" was Clays response.

'And…the almighty Zero was beaten to death by the evil, inanimate blankets!' Zero thought, adding mental images to the scene before bursting out laughing, leaving Clay to stare strangely at him and wonder. For the time being, Hiead was forgotten. 

TO BE CONTINUED…we hope. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: and there we have it. Not much angst…but hopefully it will get better, err, worse. Damn, I'm confusing myself. Please review, I know this chapter is short but the next one will be longer. I just need to get started. 

All: Get started? *laughing maniacally*

Dark of Sky: …*Grabs Hiead from out of nowhere* 

Hiead: *glares*

All:…^_^ *bows before Hiead and Dark of Sky*

Hiead and Dark of Sky: *smirk*


	2. chapter 2

A/N: Ok, I'm an uninspired she-bastard so this and many other chapters are probably   
  
going to take awhile to be posted, I still need to  
  
find a plot. Yes, the sad truth.  
  
For all those who are wondering, this is hopefully going to lean to the Z/H direction because there are not many of those. Now on with the fic!  
  
Disclaimer: ... if you really need to read it, go to the first chapter! ^_^   
  
Warnings: This fic is going to be shounen ai so all those who are against that don't read it. And for all those against it, who ARE reading it, go ahead, Flame meh!  
  
Come on, I dare ya! FLAME MEH!!!  
  
Chapter 2.   
  
"KIZNA NOOOO!" Zero screamed, floating in the endless (and gravity free) depths of space.   
  
"HELP ME HELP ME HELP ME!!!!" In a much quieter tone Zero added, "I think I'm gonna be sick."  
  
"Zero you baka," if Kizna had been close enough she would have whapped the whining Enna on his head. "You need to get over zero-gravity sickness so you can become a pilot!" The pink haired Repairer stated,   
  
a dreamy look crossed her face as she remembered her own dreams of being the one in Zero's place.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Interesting." Was the only word uttered in the Mess Hall sometime later. Clay was observing the daily battle known as eating. Zero, who was determined to be first in line at the lunch counter seemed not to   
  
notice that lunch was five minutes from being over, and so was the reason he was the ONLY person in line.  
  
Grumpily Zero trudged back to the table he shared with Clay, Yamagi, Roose and their repairers. " IT'S NOT FAIR!" He yelled defeated.   
  
All eyes at turned to him for an explanation. Timidly, Ikhny spoke up and voiced the questioning looks of the others,  
  
"Excuse me, but what's un-fair?"  
  
Answering in a sudden outburst Zero flung himself from the table and skidded to a halt behind Hiead.   
  
" How do you get here faster than me?" He seethed, glaring daggers at his fellow candidates back.   
  
'hmm, maybe my laser vision will kick in and his shirt will start sizzling…' a deeper part of Zero's mind thought. No such luck.  
  
Hiead calmly got up and turned around, his face passive and blank. Wine colored eye's bored into light ocean blue. For a small moment in time, Zero completed forgot what it was he was ranting about, his eyes and mind caught up  
  
in an endless red gaze.   
  
"Go away Enna."   
  
Hiead's voice seemed much to loud in the now quiet Mess Hall, seeing as most people had left for their next session, or were too preoccupied in the current clash.   
  
With that, Hiead blinked, turned, and left the scene. Zero watched quietly ( see people, miracles do happen) dumbfounded (now that one's familiar). He had actually expected Hiead and him to go off into another random physical fight. However that's the thing about Hiead, he's unpredictable.   
  
' that's what makes him dangerous.' he thought, walking back to the table and sitting down next to Clay.  
  
*~~~*~~~~*~~*~*~**~*~*~  
  
After a Grueling afternoon of much running laps, a few lectures by Azuma (at which point Zero had promptly zonked out) and at last, the candidates were off to do a practice session with the Proings.  
  
Racing down the hall, Zero grinned like there was no tomorrow, THIS was where he could prove himself. "Zero, wait up!!" Kizna yelled from behind.  
  
The more practical side of his mind told him that he wouldn't be doing anything if Kizna wasn't there to work the controls and connections and whatnots, so he slowed to a walk. A brisk mind you.  
  
" Hurry up, lets go come on!" Zero planted his hands firmly on his repairers back and gave a shove.  
  
Clay spoke up from beside him, " Does it really matter how fast you get there? Either way, your still end up at the Proings."  
  
"Yeah but… that's beside the point." Zero responded.  
  
Once at the station where the Proing sparring was to be held, they were paired off against each other.   
  
Azuma-san explained the rules in great detail, every excruciating detail. Down to the most finite of "do's" and "Don'ts" .   
  
Well, there actually weren't any rules other than, no going out of bounds, no killing one another, and trying to refrain from severely maiming one another.   
  
Zero and Hiead were paired together. 87 vs. 88.   
  
As it always was.   
  
Zero and Hiead faced off, inside the proings where the world of battle ruled. Here there was no room for mercy, only the victor would live. (well, it wasn't quite that serious, but to Hiead, it was).  
  
"Begin!"  
  
The voice Azuma boomed.  
  
It was only a distant whisper to the two candidates, but they heard it none the less.  
  
Hiead sped forward grasping the Proing's mechanical sword like it was his lifeline.  
  
He side swiped at Zero, missing by a fraction of an inch as the other boy backpeddled quickly.   
  
"AAAIHH!" Zero shouted as he to lunged forward, the sharp clash of metal on metal resounded in the air.   
  
Hiead growled as he fought to ward of his apponent, and find an opening to strike.  
  
He Raised the arms of the Proing, and the heavy sword slaming down toward Zero.  
  
He was block at the last moment.  
  
Then quite suddenly, Zero dropped the sword, manuvering the proing at blinding fast speed behind Hiead's and pulling the arms of the proing behind Hiead's back in a lock that would be near impossible to break.   
  
"I think I win" Zero said, grinning.  
  
Hiead's proing turned it's head.  
  
And though Zero couldn't actually see his face, or his eyes, he felt something.  
  
He could 'see' in his opponent a desperation welling up. A fear.  
  
"AAAAAAAHHH!" Hiead yelled as he tore loose from the arm lock. One of his proings arms torn off to fall away. His right hand slamming into the other proings mechanical head, knocking it over before he pinned it to the ground.   
  
He breathed hard.  
  
He had to win.  
  
He couldn't lose.  
  
Could not lose.  
  
He knew what would happen if he did.  
  
Memories sprawled in his minds eye.  
  
Hiead's father's face, a gruesome mask of hate and torture.  
  
Strangers, grinning evily. Wanting to hurt, to tear.  
  
And blood. So much blood.  
  
A/n: well, that's it for now folks. Still not much angst, but were getting there. Me's thinks I know where this is going now.   
  
Yuppers.  
  
Please comments, for I am a… COMMENT JUNCKY!!!! 


End file.
